The present invention relates to an improvement in the type of break-away stretcher disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,079 wherein the stretcher frame is formed from aluminum tubing which mounts aligned pairs of body, head and leg supporting panels which also may be formed from aluminum. In stretchers of this character, the leg supporting section of the stretcher frame is preferably extensible so that the length of the stretcher may be varied in accordance with the height of the person being carried. To this end, the leg section of the stretcher frame, which is formed from tubing, is adapted to be telescopically received within tubular members forming a part of the body section of the stretcher frame, locking pins being provided on the body section of the stretcher which selectively engage in spaced apart openings in the extensible frame members of the leg section to vary the length of the stretcher in accordance with the size of the patient.
While scoop stretchers of the character described are in widespread use, difficulties have been experienced in maintaining proper alignment between the patient supporting panels of the extensible section and those of the body section. This is due to the fact that when the opposing sides of the stretcher are disconnected, the tubular leg members of the extensible frame section are free to rotate relative to each other, such rotation resulting in misalignment of the patient supporting panels. The problem is magnified by the use of locking pins to secure the leg section, rotation of the leg members also resulting in lateral misalignment of the locking pins with respect to the openings in which they are to be received. While in either event such misalignment can be corrected by rotating the parts until proper alignment is achieved, such manipulation is time consuming and particularly undesirable in an emergency situation when rescue personnel are under considerable stress and time is of the essence in carrying out the rescue operation.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing difficulties by providing an improved stretcher construction wherein the telescoping frame members, while movable axially relative to each other, cannot be rotated so as to misalign the support panels; and if locking pins are used, misalignment of the locking pins relative to the opening in which they are adapted to be received is also prevented.